


We Belong Together

by RafaellaTsui



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ben Hardy, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 李桂林和啾泽罗想要给在北爱认真拍戏的本妹一个惊喜，为此啾还准备了一个礼物。





	We Belong Together

“搞什么鬼，格威利姆·李！”乔恼火地说，他望着坐在柜台前吊儿郎当无所事事的收银员，“我以为你是来带我为今晚做准备的。”  
这家“情趣用品”店看起来糟透了，他不知道格威是怎么发现这么偏僻的地方的，一间小小的门脸儿挤在街角，看起来像什么五金店，“我以为你有什么花样呢，英国人都像你这么古板吗？可怜的小Benny。噢这个润滑油闻起来恶心透了。”  
“我对你的想念快消失殆尽了，如果我知道你不远万里来伦敦就是数落我的……”格威瞪了他一眼，两个人都严严实实地戴着口罩，虽然没什么必要，这家店的收银员的眼睛都不会从他的手机上挪开一下。  
“还是听我的吧，我知道有个好店，里面的东西都是手工的——别这么看着我，你觉得我们今天晚上需要的只是安全套和润滑油吗？格威啊，你需要学的还很多。”

“操。”格威努力把他的震惊憋在嗓子眼里，他完完全全被眼前的景象震撼到了。手工情趣用品店，乔太过轻描淡写，这他妈就是一间性爱用品收藏馆。乔一脸“我知道，是吧？”的神情，拉上口罩拽着格威走进去。  
这间店不算大，但东西倒是很丰富，大多是手工制品，稀有木材制成的假阳具，水晶肛塞，镶着钻石的手铐，一些精致的道具下面摆了“非卖品，仅供展示”的字样。店里挤了很多顾客，他们多数是来参观的，这里面大多数东西他们都买不起。  
“幸好我们有钱，是吧？”乔看着格威，他正仔细研究一个口球，橡胶小球被翡翠代替了，“我要送我们的Benny一个见面礼物。”  
“哇，格威，瞧瞧这个，怎么样？”乔举起一个大家伙。  
“乔……”格威瞪大了眼睛，“我不确定，这是不是有点太过了？毕竟本最近一直在拍戏，我不知道他能不能……”  
“要相信我们的男孩，”乔平静地说，“年轻人的耐受力总是超乎我们的想象。如果他不喜欢，我们就不用，但我总归要表达一下自己的心意！”  
乔拿上了他价值不菲的礼物，而格威挑了一些必备的小玩意儿，他不确定本那儿有什么，但他已经有段时间没碰自己的小男朋友了，他要确保一切都安排到位。  
“我已经很久没遇到过这么有眼光的客人了，”年轻的收银员女孩冲格威和乔甜甜地笑着说，“这些都是很好的选择！当然，我们也接受定制，如果你们有需要的话。”  
“谢谢你，迷人的小姐，”格威的心情似乎格外不错，他想想本看见这些东西的表情，吞了一下口水。  
“希望你们两位男士的生活激情甜蜜！”女孩把东西给他们包装好，递到格威手里。  
“实际上，”乔忽然拉下口罩，给女孩一个同样灿烂的微笑，“是三个。”

本·哈迪直到登上电梯的时候心情还有点忐忑，他依然不敢相信下午发生的事是真的，在中途休息的时候忽然被两个人扯到角落里，“What the——”本几乎就要下意识给对方一个过肩摔了，直到他看清对方的脸，被用手捂住了嘴。  
乔松开了手，朝本灿烂地笑了。  
“——fuck。”  
本瞪圆了眼睛，眼前的场景让他晕眩，这绝对不是因为格威身上的香水味儿。  
“我以为你在纽约。”本缓缓地对乔说，他知道格威从伦敦飞到贝尔法斯特不是什么难事，可现在站在他面前的不是一个男友，而是两个。  
“显然你不太关注我的社交网络，”乔朝本眨眨眼，不过他的语气中并没有透露出任何不悦，“我想你们了。”  
“他嫉妒我们太亲密了，不管怎么说，”格威纠正道，“乔和我想给你个惊喜，宝贝。晚上有空吗？”  
“我……”本一时不知道该如何回答，他依然在消化这件事，“今天可能会结束得比较晚，实际上我明天休息，没有拍摄，所以我想……”  
“好极了，格威把你的房卡给他，”乔打断了本的话，拿过格威的房卡，塞进本的裤兜里，凑到他的耳边轻轻地说，“爹地们在酒店等你。”  
……  
本揉了揉太阳穴，踏出电梯，他一只手紧紧攥着兜里的房卡，打开房门的时候，心情紧张得像是准备拆开最大的圣诞礼物。  
“我们的男孩回来了。”随着关门的声音，本听见乔靠在衣柜上说。显然他和格威已经叫了客房服务，格威正坐在沙发上喝酒。乔把手中的酒杯放在旁边的桌子上，走到本面前。  
本的身上还带着外面冷冽空气的味道，美国男人站在他面前，帮他脱掉了牛仔外套，然后用温暖的手捧住本冰凉的脸蛋。“我太想你了，宝贝。”  
乔直接吻上本干裂的嘴唇。这就是梅泽罗的风格，当他想要吻自己的爱人时，他就会立刻这么做。本已经太久没有和乔接过吻了，他轻声哼哼着，搂住男人的腰，试图索取更多，乔一只手覆在他的后脑勺上，揉他毛茸茸的金发。  
“你们两只小情鸟儿，别让我等太久。”格威懒洋洋的声音忽然响起来，打断了乔和本的接吻。“看在上帝的份儿上，你能多给我们一点私人空间吗？”乔抱怨道，“你们俩处得已经足够久了，什么时候能轮到可怜的约瑟夫呢？”  
“好吧，看来Benny今晚要着重照顾一下‘可怜的乔’了，是不是？”格威笑了，本的脸上忽然泛起了红晕。“过来，到daddy这儿来。”  
本听话地走过去，激动的情绪使他有点抖，自从进了新剧组之后，他就没有见过格威了，尽管时间不是特别长，但是，嘿，他甚至没有时间跟他的男朋友发两句调情的短信。就算是格威要责罚他，也是应所应当的。  
“最近累吗？”格威问，他把酒杯放在茶几上，本摇了摇头，“我挺开心的，拍戏的时候我感觉很充实，像是被身体填满了。”格威站了起来，拉着本凑近自己，“被填满了？”  
“你知道，是另外一种方式，”本笑了，他感觉到格威的气息越来越近，乔也走了过来。“但是……”“说下去。”格威扬起眉毛，他的大手伸向了本的腰间，抚摸着年轻男孩健美的身体。  
“但是我还是会想你们，”本的呼吸变得粗重起来，格威靠得太近了，“我总是会想起我们曾经一起在片场的日子。”  
“是吗？”格威凑到男孩耳边，吻了一下他的耳垂，然后顺着向下，亲吻着他的脖子，“你在想我们在片场做爱的时候吗？当我或者乔把老二插进你的屁股里的时候，你不得不捂住嘴巴防止自己叫得太大声，被所有人发现你是个骚货，是不是？告诉我，你在工作的时候在想什么，Benny。”  
本发出一声呻吟，酥痒的感觉使他的身体瞬间变得燥热，“你们，我在想你们，想象你们把我按在厕所的隔间上操我的嘴，压在杂物间的桌子上用手指干我，在保姆车里把我操到哭着求饶，我想要你们，比任何时候都想……”本艰难地维持着自己的声线，他感受到乔的双手压在自己身上，隔着粗糙的布料重重地抚摸他的胸脯。“求你们了，daddies……”  
“好男孩，”格威吻上本的嘴唇，他用胯往前一顶，感受到年轻男孩裤裆里硬邦邦的家伙，格威抚摸着本的耳垂，粗声粗气地说，“我们到卧室去。把自己准备好，我和乔有东西给你看。”  
本脱衣服的时候手还有点发抖。他已经四十多天没有和任何人有过身体上的亲密接触了，繁忙的工作使他缺席了几乎所有社交活动，偶尔有空的时候会给格威或者乔发两条信息表达自己的想念，他现在急需要这个，本飞快地脱掉了衣服，他的男朋友们在等他。  
“他妈的，本——”乔靠着桌子，瞪大了眼睛，本比和他们在剧组的时候结实了不少，经历一周五天健身的年轻肉体在他眼里无可挑剔，“你太漂亮了，我几乎都快忘了你有多性感，你弄得我好热。”  
本的脸上泛起两团红晕，但显然乔的赞美令他十分受用，他朝乔眨眨眼，转过去望着床上几个包装精致的盒子。  
“过来，宝贝，”坐在床上的格威呼唤他的男孩，“坐到daddy腿上来。” 金发男孩顺从地照做了，格威伸出一只胳膊揽住本，粗糙的衣服布料在本的皮肤上磨出浅浅的红色印子，他把几个盒子拿到本面前，“拆开它们。”  
“这都是给我的吗？” 本乖巧地问，他总是能很快进入“爸爸的好男孩”的角色，“哦，你们对我太好了……”  
“你值得这些，Benny，我们想要和你一起度过好时光，”乔懒洋洋地说，“留下那个木质盒子，那是我给你准备的特别礼物，待会儿也许我们用得到。”  
乔不得不承认，全身赤裸的本在穿戴整齐的格威怀里拆礼物的场景实在是太诱人了，他恨不得现在就加入他的男朋友们，特别是他们两个已经抛下他这么久之后。  
“上帝啊，它们太漂亮了，”本情绪激动地拿起镶钻的手铐和精致的皮革项圈，项圈下面还有刻着“Benny”字样的牌子，他的腿上还放着一个有动物尾巴造型的水晶肛塞。“谢谢你daddy！”  
“我们先把它们放在一边，以后会常用的，今天我可没这个耐心，我想要我的男孩……”格威亲吻着本的金发，年轻男孩勾住他的脖子，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
格威和本的唇舌纠缠在一起，他的大手在男孩的身上不安分的游走，重重地揉捏他粉红色凸起的乳头。本难耐地扭动着，想要得到更多，他感受到乔的气息越来越近，抽出一只手往他另一个daddy的裤裆摸去，乔的老二已经半硬了，显然他为了这一天已经等了太久。本费劲地单手解开乔的皮带，把手伸进他的内裤撸动起来，如愿以偿地听见乔的呼吸变得越来越粗重。  
格威放开本的嘴唇，男孩的嘴上泛着水光，已经厮磨得有些红肿了，他拍了拍本的屁股，“好好照顾你的daddy Joe了。”本听话地从他身上溜下去，跪在地毯上，脱掉乔的裤子，把他硬得像石头一样的阴茎掏出来，上下套弄两下，然后塞进自己的嘴里。  
“操，你不知道你现在的样子有多性感，”乔呻吟了一声，把自己的手覆在本的脑袋上，“光着身子跪在地上舔daddy的老二，这是你想要的吗？”  
本扬起脑袋望着乔，努力把他的阴茎吞得更深，他从喉咙里发出一声呻吟，然后把乔的阴茎从嘴里拔出来，随着“啵”地一声，本握着乔的阴茎在自己的脸颊上拍打两下，用口水涂满了粗大的柱体，塞回嘴里，时不时地来个深喉，卖力地讨好他的daddy，乔的呻吟是对他最好的赞许。本努力地吮吸乔的阴茎，让硕大的龟头深深抵在他的喉咙里，随着乔的一声低吼，他射在了本的嘴里。  
本舔了舔唇边的白浊，把daddy Joe的精华全部咽了下去，“现在到我了。”格威低沉的嗓音响起来，本乖巧地转过身，爬到daddy Gwil的脚边。格威已经解开了裤子腰带，手里握着他又粗又长的老二，本抬起屁股，趴在格威的腿上，用嘴唇包住他的阴茎。  
格威可不会给他太多主动权，本知道这一点，daddy喜欢他的男孩因为深喉而呛在他的大鸡巴上。格威会拽着他的头发把他的脸朝自己的胯上按，直到他的嘴被塞得满满当当。他张开腿，屁股翘得高高的，任由格威操着他的嘴，努力不让自己的牙齿磕到他，本呻吟着扭动身体，格威不允许他碰自己。而乔满眼看到的都是那挺翘的臀部和粉嫩的穴口，似乎急需要被填满。  
乔从礼品袋里掏出润滑油，蘸满了手指，他蹲下来，揉搓着本漂亮的屁股，力道不轻不重地扇了两下，在他两瓣颤动的肉臀上分别留下一个红色的掌印。本的呻吟被格威的阴茎堵在嗓子里，他晃动着屁股，乔抓着他的臀瓣把手指插了进去。  
太久没有东西塞进来的后穴格外紧致，但很快本就适应了乔两只手指在他的小穴里操弄。他上下吮吸着格威的鸡巴，后穴也发出响亮的水声。“瞧瞧你，两张小嘴被daddy们填得满满当当是不是？”本的脸因为羞耻而红起来，他的眼睛被深喉刺激得水汪汪的，乔已经塞进了第三根手指，反复地顶着他体内的敏感点，刻意弓起手指。  
格威按着本的脑袋把阴茎操进他的喉咙里，本呜咽着，威尔士男人怒吼了一声射了出来。“好男孩。”格威揉了揉本被弄乱的头发，他的嘴唇又红又肿，生理性的泪水顺着脸颊流下来。紧接着乔把他架在床上，跪得发红的膝盖接触到了柔软的被罩立刻得到了舒缓，乔撕开安全套，把它展开在自己的阴茎上。“准备好了吗，Benny？”本艰难地点点头，“求你了，daddy，我不想再等了——操！”本扬起头尖叫了一声，乔的阴茎重重地捅进了他的小穴里。  
“嘘……”乔轻声安慰道，他掐着本的腰，等他适应身体里的尺寸，“可以吗，宝贝？”  
本点点头，“拜托，daddy……”  
乔慢慢地动起来，他的男孩用手支撑着床，舒服地呻吟着。他太想念这具年轻的躯体了，本总是会为他做个好男孩，被他操得大叫，哭着求他让自己高潮。乔一下下撞击着本，柔软的内壁紧紧地夹着他的屌，这令他头晕目眩，乔加快了速度，朝着后穴深处的敏感点撞去。本的浪叫一声高过一声，格威坐在床头低声呻吟，他受不了眼前这么猛烈的场景，刚刚射过一轮的阴茎又硬起来。  
本沉浸在被抽插的快感里，嘴里胡乱地含着“操”、“上帝”、“daddy”和“更多”，如果不是格威不允许他碰自己，他早就射得一塌糊涂了。乔架不住年轻人的卖力工作，终于到达了高潮。“好男孩。”他气喘吁吁地从本身上退下来，一屁股坐在沙发上。  
“现在到daddy这儿来。”格威说，他握着自己的阴茎，把安全套戴上去。本不知道自己还能承受多少，但他依然想要格威。“坐在daddy身上，我想看你在我的鸡巴上操自己。”  
本又脸红了，他跨在格威腿上，刚被操弄过的小穴还不能合上，金发男孩握住格威的阴茎，一只手扶着他的肩膀，慢慢坐下去。“操，感觉好极了……”格威声音低沉地说。本身后狭窄的甬道再次被大家伙填满，他惊叫一声，抬起一点屁股，然后让格威的屌慢慢操进自己的后穴。  
“你喜欢这样，是不是？”格威搂着本的腰，在他的胸前轻轻地啃咬着，“喜欢daddy的鸡巴把你操得像个荡妇一样乱叫。回答我。”格威猛地按住本的腰往下拽，使他的阴茎整根没入了本的后穴。本尖叫了一声。  
“是的，是的daddy，我喜欢这样，我喜欢你的鸡巴，”本颤抖着回答，“它太大了，把我填满了……求你了daddy，我可以动吗？我想要更多。”  
格威松开手，本继续在他身上上上下下起来，每当他往下坐的时候，格威都会按着他的腰把自己操得更深，本甚至没有尖叫的力气了，他嗯嗯啊啊地抓着格威说不出一句完整的话，格威的阴茎反复顶弄着自己的前列腺，他的舌头也没闲着，在自己饱满的胸脯前打着圈，是不是咬一下敏感的乳头。  
恢复过来的乔坐在本之后，亲吻着他的脖颈，用手握上他挺立的阴茎套弄起来。多重刺激使本几乎招架不住，“操，daddy，再快一点，我就要到了，拜托拜托拜托——！  
本感受到格威用力地顶了几下胯，把他的大家伙几乎要操到自己的胃里，本大声呻吟，最终射在了乔的手里。

“这简直太棒了，上帝啊。这是我这段时间经历过最好的事了。”本从高潮中缓过来，他枕在格威的腿上笑了，“我爱你们，比你们认为的还要爱。”  
“一样爱你，甜心。不过最好的事，话别说得太早，”乔扬起眉毛，他从床头柜拿过自己的木盒子，“拆开你的礼物。”  
“操他妈的，约瑟夫·梅泽罗。”本坐起来，他拆开了包装，掂量着手里的东西。这是一个异形的假阴茎，通体是漂亮的孔雀蓝色，泼洒了流金。可它的形状是弯曲的，上面还有像凸起龙鳞一样的东西。这简直就像是龙的阴茎。本不得不承认，它是精致而漂亮的，可问题是——  
“这太大了，”本的脸红得像熟透了的桃子，他的声音中似乎带着一点恐惧，他会被操坏的。  
“嘿，放松，甜心，”格威从背后搂住他，安慰地吻了一下他的头发。“如果你不想这么做，我们就不做，好吗？我们不想强迫你做任何你不愿意做的事情。”  
“其实我也不是……”本有些不好意思了，他知道格威和乔疼爱他，他也喜欢这个精致的礼物。  
“如果你担心，”格威继续说，“我和乔会照顾好你的，我们不会让我们的男孩受到任何伤害，只有快感。你相信我们吗？”  
本看了一眼乔，他握着自己的手，在上面落上一个吻。本点了点头。  
“好男孩，你总是对我们这么好。”乔凑上去亲吻本的嘴唇，本靠在格威怀里，威尔士男人拥抱着他，在他身上落下更多的吻。  
“把腿分开宝贝。”本照做了，乔的吻落在他的大腿内侧，短而硬的胡茬扎得他的大腿酥酥痒痒，本舒服地哼了一声。乔耐心地再次用手指帮年轻男孩扩张，被两根阴茎干过的小穴根本合不拢，乔只是在里面抹了更多的润滑油。很快，本又被乔的手指操弄得重新硬起来。  
“daddy……”本发出一声沙哑的呻吟，“我在这儿，daddy会照顾好你的。”乔安慰着，把润滑液涂满了龙的阴茎。“好男孩，你会很舒服的，相信我。”  
乔慢慢把龙阴茎的龟头压进本的身体里，本舒服地哼哼着，把腿张得更开了，于是乔把粗壮的龙阴茎慢慢往里推，直到本的小穴把它全部吞进去。  
太多了。本剧烈地颤抖，他从来没被塞得这么满过，这个大家伙奇怪的结构和凹凸不平的柱身把他的身体几乎要劈成两半，那些凸起按摩着他的穴道，龟头顶在他已经高潮过一次的敏感的前列腺上。  
本紧紧抓着格威的胳膊，年长男人用亲吻来安慰他，“感觉好吗？”乔问，他慢慢地移动着龙阴茎，本点点头，“我可以要更多吗，拜托……”  
“我说过我们男孩的耐受力总是超乎我们想象，”乔笑了，他开始慢慢加快速度。本惊叫起来，那些凸起的小疙瘩反复摩擦着他的内壁，龟头重重地操着他的前列腺。本感觉他的理智已经渐渐离他远去，只剩下身下带着轻微疼痛的猛烈快感。他的感官被无限放大，似乎就是为了这一刻而生的，他的后穴卖力地吞着怪物的阴茎，被它操得穴肉都有些翻卷出来，再被顶进去，本的小腹都被顶了起来，他几乎能看到那玩意儿的轮廓。格威和乔的亲吻密密麻麻地落在他身上，本只能感受到自己剧烈地颤抖和无休止的呻吟，他甚至觉得身体里冰冷的阴茎变得温热起来——是的，它变得像人的阴茎一样温热，然后把什么东西射进了本的肚子里。  
随着一声长长的呻吟，本达到了高潮，这次甚至没有他的daddy们帮他撸动一下，他被这个只在色情漫画里才出现过的龙阴茎操射了，还被它的精液灌得满满当当。  
本已经好久没有被人内射过了，他的daddy们永远都对他关爱有加，高潮的空白使他没心思想它是怎么射精的，而被射进后面的羞耻和快感使他大脑差不多都要停止工作了。  
“是的，这玩意儿可以提前灌满人造精液，”乔亲吻着本的身体，“想象一下我们把自己射在你身体里面，然后精液顺着你后面那张小嘴流出来的样子……你做得太好了，Benny。”  
本还在剧烈地喘着，乔和格威把他拥在了他们中间。“你感觉怎么样，Benny？”格威问。  
“好极了，”本声音嘶哑地说，“从来没有这么好过，谢谢你的礼物，乔。”  
“不用客气，我的宝贝男孩，”乔帮本撩开了额前的头发。“现在想去洗个澡吗？我们三个，然后我们可以抱在一起好好地睡一觉。”  
“这是我目前最想做的事了。”格威赞同道，“我们可以待在一起睡上一整天。”


End file.
